


Ice to Warm His Heart

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: The story is set a dozen years after that final heart-wrenching scene, when the couple parted so that Justin could move to New York City.  Eventually Brian joined him, and they both thrived in their careers.  Unfortunately Brian's success has slowly caused an imperceptible wedge between them with his constant absences for work.  Brian, fearing that their relationship is faltering, has decided to show Justin just how important he is to him by planning a Valentine's Day vacation he will never forget.I want to thank my beta, Judy for her invaluable help and also dedicate this story to Kim and Bob for reasons they will understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Justin hung up on his call to Brian with that strange feeling that seemed to come over him more and more often lately whenever he spoke to his husband. Not so much when they were talking face to face, but always when they were talking long distance. At first the feeling of emptiness... at least that was the best way to describe it as he tried to sort it out in his mind... that feeling was brief and easily pushed away, but lately it seemed to hang around for a bit longer at the end of each subsequent call.

 

This time was a little different, however, because he was truly upset with Brian. The couple had lived together since 2006, after Brian finally made the bold decision to trust in his ability to handle a growing business with the opening of a second branch of Kinnetik Advertising in New York City. With that decision, Brian moved to the 'City'. After five years of the two of them living together, and working hard to establish themselves in their chosen professions, which progressed exceedingly well, as well as living and loving without benefit of a legal commitment, they finally agreed to make it legal when New York made same-sex marriage legal in their State. 

 

Strangely enough it had been Brian who had made the proposal of marriage for the second time, catching Justin completely by surprise. Not only did Brian propose again, but he even brought out the same two rings he had shown Justin all those years before. Justin may have been surprised, but he certainly wasn't disappointed. Although he had refrained from bringing up the subject of marriage, legal or otherwise, to Brian during their time together since Pittsburgh, it didn't mean he hadn't thought of it on more than one occasion. The truth was, Justin was a romantic at heart as well as a traditionalist. For him, when two people loved each other the way he and Brian did, they sealed it with a legal commitment for the entire world to see. 

 

The wedding had been spectacular, with every member of their extended 'family' and friends making it a point to attend. Justin knew some of them were probably attending mainly to see if it was all true. Doubts still lingered after the fiasco of their first attempt at a ceremony. The ensuing five years in marriage turned out to be even more hectic than the first five in New York. Brian's business flourished by leaps and bounds. It reached a point where he was opening up even more branches in other prime markets. The number had reached five so far. The problem was, Brian had always been a hands-on type of businessman and that hadn't changed just because his business was now scattered throughout the country, literally from coast to coast.

 

Brian's absences from their home in New York City were becoming more frequent and for longer periods of time. Justin was feeling the loss of Brian's company more keenly with each passing week. It wasn't just the sex that Justin missed by a long shot, although that too played a factor in his mood. After all, they had agreed even before the wedding ceremony that if either of them had an itch that needed scratching and one or the other wasn't available, it could be taken care of by a temporary pickup. The only hard and fast rule was that it couldn't be with someone that either of them knew, or for more than a one-shot. Justin knew Brian took advantage of their agreement while on his many travels, and he himself had indulged on occasion. But now that Brian was out of town more often than at home, Justin felt himself worrying that their connection to each other was being strained, both sexually and emotionally.

 

Justin did his best to keep his mind off his feelings, immersing himself in his own profession. During the years he had settled into his New York City life, Justin had slowly but inevitably established himself in the art world. Even before Brian moved to the 'City' Justin had made small strides within the art community. It took almost three years before he got his second break with another glowing review in an upscale magazine, which gave his name even more credibility. Finally there were art shows that began seeking him out to display his works, rather than Justin having to beg for a spot in their shows. Now, after nearly a dozen years in the 'City', Justin was a household name as an established artist of some note. He had plenty of work with commissioned pieces, as well as his own creations. Sadly, all the time he spent in the studio, which Brian had especially built for him in their loft apartment, didn't completely quell Justin's growing fears. He brushed the final strokes on his most recent canvas. After hanging up with Brian, Justin knew something had to change. His heart was growing cold with the fear that he was losing Brian once again.

 

**************************************************************************

 

Brian stood in his hotel suite and stared at the cell phone in his hand. Maybe he was imagining it, he thought to himself, but Justin didn't sound quite right. There was something almost distant about his voice, as if he was talking from another planet and not just a few states away. Brian had left his Chicago office and hurried to the hotel to check out. His visit to the Windy City had been a success and now all he wanted was to get back to Justin. But, as fate would have it, he had a message waiting for him at the hotel that would change his plans. There was an emergency with a client in Los Angeles. The client was a huge account that brought in several million annually and the guy was insisting on seeing the top man. Brian knew there was a chance he'd lose the account if he didn't cater to the whims of this particular client, a middle-aged family man who Brian suspected had the hots for him. 

 

Brian's call to Justin had been to let him know it would be at least a few more days before he could head home. Justin didn't complain... he never did... but Brian sensed Justin's disappointment. Only this time there was a different tone in his voice... one that Brian hadn't heard before. It sent a momentary chill down his spine. Was it possible that Justin was fed up with their constant separations? If he was, Brian knew it wouldn't be long before Justin did something about it. Justin wasn't one to keep his feelings bottled up for long. His days of allowing Brian to control his every thought and reaction to what was happening between them was long gone. If Justin was beginning to feel disconnected from him, Brian knew his husband would come right out and tell him so. 

 

Brian's feelings for Justin hadn't diminished one tiny bit. If anything, they had grown stronger with each passing year. He knew his love for his 'prince' was the air he breathed, but if Justin was starting to doubt it then their relationship could turn rocky once again, as it had far too many times in the past. Brian wasn't prepared to go through that again. He set his phone down and began to pace the room nervously. What to do... what to do to prove to Justin that life would be empty without him. As Brian continued pacing, his eyes fell on the fancy wall calendar in his suite. For the first time he realized that today's date was only a couple of weeks away from Valentine's Day. That was it! Brian, who had spent the first thirty-plus years of his life avoiding romance like the plague, was going to arrange something so romantic for Justin that he could never again doubt their connection. And he was going to start that very second.

 

Brian grabbed his phone from the table and quickly placed a call to his Los Angeles office. The receptionist wasted no time in connecting the top man with her boss, Brian's LA office manager. Peter Wolff, one of Brian's most trusted employees right after Ted Schmidt, came on the line. Brian got right to the heart of the matter. He informed Peter that he had no intention of flying to LA for the meeting with his needy client. If the man wanted personal service, he could come to New York to get it. Brian was going home as planned. He had tasks to get accomplished and little time to achieve his goals. And, Brian warned Peter, if he wanted that personal meeting he only had a window of three or four days to have it. After that, Brian wasn't going to be available to anyone. If the client didn't like the change of plans he was free to take his business elsewhere. Maybe another ad company would help the client's business thrive the way Brian's had for the last half dozen years. 

 

Brian smiled as he hung up. Peter would take care of the client, and chances were strong that the man wouldn't switch ad agencies, despite his disappointment in not being personally catered to by Brian. It was a chance Brian was willing to take. For now, Brian had only one thought front and center in his mind... how quickly could he get back home, and just what was he going to plan for Valentine's Day with his Justin. He'd use his time on the flight home to start researching ideas. With the decision made, Brian got to work packing his bag. His flight to New York City was waiting.

 

*****************************************************************

 

Brian entered the loft apartment as quietly as he could. He had chosen not to warn Justin that he was coming home earlier than expected. He wanted to surprise him, but he had more than one surprise planned. The flight from Chicago to New York City had been short, but fruitful. The moment he was in the air, Brian began googling unique vacation spots. One site popped up and grabbed his attention immediately. Visions of Justin's excitement every time a snowfall blanketed the 'City' brought a smile to Brian's face. Justin loved Winter. 

 

For some strange reason another thought popped into his head, unbidden the moment he saw the holiday site. His mind traveled back nearly fifteen years to the time that he had promised to take Justin on a snow vacation to Vermont. He had failed to keep that promise thanks to the demands of his job. It was a necessary decision, because he would have been fired if he hadn't made that choice, but Justin was still far too young and naive to understand his reasoning back then. His decision had been the catalyst to one of the darkest periods of their relationship, when Justin turned to the infamous Fiddler, believing his words over Brian's actions when it came to caring about him. Brian was worried that Justin was about to drift away again because he might believe Brian cared more about his work than he did his man.

 

But all that was ancient history. Brian and Justin had traveled a number of places since then and taken vacation time in many locales, but the one thing they had not done even once was taken a snow vacation. All that was about to change. There would be more than simple snowboarding for his much loved husband this Valentine's Day. Brian's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running water. He made his way directly to the kitchen. Sure enough, Justin was running water into a pot. He hadn't even noticed Brian quietly moving in behind him. Brian reached out and grabbed Justin around the waist, pulling him close to his body. Justin dropped the pan into the sink, water splashing out all over the countertop.

 

"What the hell?" Justin squeaked. He turned around to confront his attacker.

 

"Brian, wha...?" he stammered out. "You scared the piss out of me! I thought you wouldn't be back for days. What happened?"

 

"Nothing happened. I just missed you and figured I'd been gone long enough. Besides that, I've been thinking about Valentine's Day coming up. We didn't get to do anything special the last couple of years due to work schedules so I thought it was about time we had a little vacation to celebrate the holiday." 

 

Brian grinned at Justin with his tongue firmly planted in his cheek and a wicked grin on his face.

 

"Who are you, and what have you done to my husband?" Justin asked. "My Brian doesn't do romance and you are sounding perilously close to being romantic right now."

 

"I beg your pardon. I believe I've shown my romantic side more than once in the last decade. Give credit where credit is due, young man," Brian responded.

 

Justin looked into Brian's eyes and saw that his man was being totally serious. Brian was telling the truth. He had carried out a number of romantic gestures in the last decade or so, but it still caught Justin off guard whenever Brian acted this way. Not that he was complaining. A lot of the insecurities he had been feeling about their relationship lately began fading slightly into the background. It was a good feeling. 

 

"So then, what exactly do you have in mind for our Valentine's Day?" Justin wanted to know.

 

"All in good time, my good man, all in good time! So, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

 

It was obvious Brian wasn't going to divulge any more information, so Justin got back to work fixing their dinner of pasta and salad. He reasoned that there were still a couple of weeks left until February 14th. He was fairly talented at cajoling Brian into revealing plans with just the right incentives. He'd begin tonight after they retired for the evening. Maybe he could weasel out a clue, if not the destination for their upcoming holiday.

 

*************************************************************

 

When Brian first arrived home from Chicago he felt irritated when he discovered that the hotel he had wanted to visit was already booked solid for the holiday. It wasn't that he was surprised by it. After all, he had made his plans at practically the last minute. Then Fate stepped in and surprised the hell out of him. The very next day he received a call from his booking agent. There had been a last minute cancellation at his chosen resort when a bride suddenly broke off her engagement. The groom had reserved the best cabin at the resort for their honeymoon, so it was now available. Brian's agent asked him if he wanted it, although it was higher priced than the one he had originally requested. The agent didn't have to ask twice. The reservations were confirmed, along with confirmed tickets for their flight to Finland. 

 

Justin had tried every trick he could think of but simply couldn't convince Brian to reveal their holiday destination. All he was given was a warning to pack very, very warm clothing. That left out a trip to the Caribbean or Hawaii, Justin had joked. Brian didn't bite. He knew Justin would discover where they were headed once they checked in for their flight. That would be soon enough as far as he was concerned. Besides, knowing the general location of their flight didn't tell the whole story. There was a lot more to this trip than a simple flight to a foreign country. Justin loved snow and Winter... he was going to get snow and Winter.

 

***********************************************************************

 

The big day finally arrived, and it couldn't have come fast enough for Justin. The couple hurried down to the lobby of their apartment building, each dragging a piece of luggage behind them, with a second carry-on bag draped over their shoulders. Justin took heed of Brian's warning and packed his warmest clothing. He was prepared for anything, he told himself. Justin waved a hasty farewell at their doorman, Fred, a crusty old fellow who loved nothing more than capturing incoming or outgoing tenants in interminable conversations. Justin actually loved the old man's stories of years gone by, but there was no time for any of that today. They had a flight to catch. They could see the limo Brian had ordered waiting at the curb, the driver standing outside, waiting for his customers. 

 

Traffic was its usual frantic mess, even at this early hour, but the driver was obviously experienced and got them to the airport in record time. Brian pulled out the tickets for British Airways that he had printed out from his computer, and the couple began the tedious process of getting checked in for an overseas flight. When Justin realized they were flying British Airways the thought crossed his mind that they were headed for England. That would be fine with him, but he didn't see why he would need his warmest clothes and nothing else. By the time they reached the gate where their plane waited for passengers to board, Justin discovered their destination was Finland. The light dawned. Finland wasn't exactly known for its warm winters. But what was Brian thinking of, he wondered? But when he asked, Brian just smiled his enigmatic smile and kept their final destination a closely guarded secret.

 

The flight was over eight and a half hours long but quite comfortable, thanks to their first-class seats. It was typical of Brian to spare no expense in making sure they had the best of everything. Justin knew that without a doubt his husband had something spectacular planned for this sudden and welcome vacation. They were flying in to Helsinki, so Justin spent a lot of his time trying to imagine what that modern metropolitan city had which Brian found so attractive. All his imaginings were for naught once they landed and Justin realized they were only on a short layover. Their journey was not over. Barely an hour and a half after arriving at the Helsinki airport, their flight on Finnair was announced and Justin discovered they were traveling on to Ivalo. A little more than an hour after that, they were stepping into a frozen wonderland of snow and ice.

 

It was then that Justin realized they were not alone in their travels to the final destination. A crowd of a dozen folks or more stood gathered together, obviously waiting on something as Brian led Justin towards the group. The cold was sharp, but it didn't seem to faze anyone. They were all wearing huge smiles, even as they rubbed their gloved hands together for warmth. They didn't have to wait long. A roomy white van pulled up to the curb, and a smiling young man with pleasing features exited to join the crowd. He began handing out pamphlets, at the same time checking tickets to make sure he had all the correct passengers. 

 

When Justin saw what was handed to him, he felt shocked. Information inside the pamphlets finally revealed their destination. Of all the places Brian could take him to, Justin had never expected one of the numerous locales that he once told Brian he wanted very much to visit. It had been years since he had casually mentioned wanting to view the Aurora Borealis display that Mother Nature so generously provided for her earthlings. Justin had heard about the ice resort which provided the most exciting way to view the awe inspiring sight. Yet, knowing how Brian preferred warm, tropical or bustling citiy travel spots far more than freezing cold ones, Justin seldom mentioned his desire after the first time it came up. Leave it to his husband to surprise him in such an unselfish way, he thought to himself as he took his seat beside the man he loved so dearly. 

 

Brian had certainly come a long way in personal relationships since Justin first knew him. Justin marveled at just how he could have ever doubted Brian's commitment to him for even a minute back home. The slight gulf between them, that Justin had been feeling only a few weeks earlier, closed perceptively in the young man's mind. Actually he had no idea just how far Brian was prepared to go to make him happy, but he was about to find out. Each day of their visit would reinforce Brian's devotion. Brian was going to willingly do things he never would have dreamed of doing, before the brave kid with eyes the color of a clear blue sky stepped into his life.

 

*********************************************************

 

Justin hardly recognized the man he had been in love with literally his entire adult life. Each day of their five day stay at the resort brought new surprises and adventures that Justin knew he'd never forget to his dying day. It all began that very first night. The couple went through the registration process after arriving at the Welcome Center. They were then instructed on how to get to their assigned cabin, and the means of transporting their luggage, which turned out to be a large sled they had to pull by themselves. Although the employees were ultra friendly, it was obvious that room service was not on the menu. There were certainly plenty of amenities available, according to the pamphlet they received, but there would be very little luxury pampering. This was the first thing to surprise Justin. It certainly didn't sound like Brian's kind of vacation.

 

The couple trudged through the snowy terrain until they reached their cabin. The moment they stepped inside, all concerns that they'd be roughing it disappeared. The log cabin was large enough to sleep six, with an attached glass-domed igloo set up for a perfect view of the surrounding forest and sky above. A fire was already roaring in the massive rock fireplace set in the corner of the cabin, making the entire space warm and toasty. Deep red curtains hung over the doorway, separating the igloo from the cabin itself, in order to provide even more privacy than the low curtain drawn around the perimeter of the igloo. There was a picnic style table and benches in the center of the room, just below a magnificent chandelier which was made entirely from antlers. A large queen-sized bed, along with various chairs and couches completed the furnishings. Off to one side was a small kitchenette. Just past that, another room that turned out to be a small bathroom with a shower. The final treat was when they found the private sauna tucked at the back of the cabin. The look that passed between them as they gazed into the cubicle foretold what they were both thinking.

 

It was late before they had all their luggage unpacked. Both of them were exhausted from the long trip to reach the resort. They had arrived in time for the final dinner seating so they were no longer hungry... at least not for food. Brian suggested a short visit to the sauna to relax their muscles before going to bed. They came very close to overheating themselves as they used the sauna for their first of many lovemaking sessions on their vacation. After wrapping themselves in the soft, fluffy towels provided by the resort, they stepped into the glass igloo and settled down on the side-by-side beds to watch the cloudless skies above them. 

 

Few words passed between them as they lay with their heads propped up and fingers intertwined. Words were unnecessary. Justin's heart melted with a feeling of total security. He had never honestly doubted Brian's love was real, but he had begun to doubt its strength. As the countless stars above blinked at them, Justin realized just how strong that love was. He knew that Brian had also felt the growing disconnect between them, although he never mentioned it. Justin knew in his heart that this trip was made to remind him of how much Brian cared about the man he married. Justin let out a sigh of contentment. He decided then and there that he would never let doubt creep into their relationship again.

 

**************************************************************

 

Justin could sense that it was later than usual as he struggled to open his eyes. Their first night at the cabin was perfect, outside of the fact that they failed to see the Aurora Borealis display. They knew there was no predicting when it would present itself, so they didn't fret. They still had four more nights. Once they gave up their sky-watching to return to the luxurious bed that called to them, they found they still had enough energy for one more brief lovemaking session, before collapsing into each other's arms and falling fast asleep. As Justin slowly sat up, prying his eyes open, he was surprised to find Brian, fully dressed, standing at the end of the bed holding onto something. Once his eyes focused, Justin realized it was a tray of food. They hadn't brought any food to their cabin, so he knew that Brian had already trudged up to the main building where the resort restaurant was located. 

 

"Rise and shine, Sunshine," Brian greeted him with a wide grin. "We need to fuel up for today's adventures.".

 

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have gone with you to get breakfast."

 

"You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't have the heart to disturb you. Besides, you'll need all your energy to keep up with me. We have a lot of activities to accomplish and only four more days to cram all of them in."

 

Justin laughed as he jumped out of bed and made his way to the table where Brian had everything set up. There were plates of pastries of all kinds and toasted homemade bread with thin slices of salmon, dill, and shaved red onions. There were eggs and big fat sausages that they later learned were made from reindeer meat. Added to the food were two large carafes with coffee and hot chocolate.

 

"Don't you worry about my keeping up with you, old man," Justin laughed. "So, what's on today's menu... and I don't mean the food?"

 

Brian brought out their itinerary, which he had been keeping a close secret until now. He passed it over to Justin as they began munching on their delicious meal. Justin was amazed at the variety of events Brian had signed them up for. 

 

"Did you take note of our first activity for today?" Brian asked. "If I remember correctly I still owe you a snowboarding adventure."

 

Justin looked puzzled. Then it dawned on him. 

 

"How in the world did you remember something from so long ago? We'd barely known each other for a year when you had to cancel that trip to Vermont. As a matter of fact, I try to forget it since I acted such a fool over it. I was way too immature to understand the importance of your job back then."

 

Justin felt slightly embarrassed thinking about it. Then it dawned on him how he had let a similar thing create a slight wedge between them lately. Brian took as much pride in his work as Justin did with his painting. A lot of what made Brian the man he was could be attributed to his skills as an advertising man. Justin suddenly realized he had been jealous of Brian's job way back then, and he had started to feel the same way again. Justin got up from his side of the table and walked over to Brian's side. He leaned over, turning Brian's face towards him. Justin kissed Brian deeply.

 

"What's that for... not that I'm complaining?"

 

Justin smiled. "For putting up with me whenever I temporarily forget how much you love me."

 

"I do, Sunshine, and always will. But enough of this mush. We have things to do and we don't want to be late." Brian turned Justin around and swatted him firmly on the butt. "Finish eating and let's get ready."

 

Shortly after, they were bundled up warmly and on their way to begin their adventures.

 

*******************************************************

 

The snowboarding was far more fun this time around than the one Justin indulged in alone, using the reservations Brian had made years ago. He was pleased to see that Brian was just as athletic as he had been in his youth, considering he was in his mid-forties now. They indulged in a bit of skiing too, before the sun started to set. That evening they settled once again in their cabin, after an enjoyable dinner at the resort restaurant consisting of pea soup, reindeer steaks, new potatoes and mushrooms, and more sausages. They spent more time in the igloo, hoping to see the display of lights in the sky and were finally rewarded for their patience. The purples, greens, blues, and pinks shimmered in the air high above them, creating awe in the couple. Brian pulled Justin into his arms.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lover," he declared, as he kissed Justin passionately.

 

Justin knew this would be a Valentine's Day he would never forget. But it was just the beginning. The next day found the couple visiting a Husky farm where they were able to learn more about the hard-working dogs. The visit ended with them being taught how to hitch up their own team of six dogs to a sled. They then drove the team out into the wilderness to explore, with one expert guide in the front and another at the back of their train. This turned out to be much harder work than they expected, but they felt invigorated by the thrill of accomplishment, once they arrived safely back at the farm. Later that evening, they took a romantic ride through the countryside in a reindeer-drawn sleigh, before retiring back to their cabin for the night. When Brian took possession of Justin's body that night, he knew he had never felt more at peace. It would never matter where they were located... Justin would always be home for Brian.

 

The third day found the couple on snowmobiles, joining a guide who took them, along with others, out on the nearby frozen lake for ice fishing. They were amazed at how many fish they caught, and thrilled when they learned that they could have their fish prepared for them to eat. Later on an open fire was set up nearby, and everyone used the equipment provided to pan fry their cleaned fish. What was left over was carefully packed up for the return back to the resort. Before going back, their guide took them to a nearby village, where the native residents had shops and a museum. Justin purchased a couple of hand-crafted art objects made from antlers and bone that intrigued him. Learning about the history of the region was quite fascinating, even for Brian. That night they drifted off to sleep tightly clasped in each other's arms. 

 

The final full day of adventure dawned cold and crisp as always. Brian had signed them up for a bus ride into the nearby town where there was the most amazing ice museum. Justin's artistic eye drank in the beauty of the myriad of ice sculptures on display. He read all about how the various artists created new sculptures based on that year's theme. Justin was amazed at their creativity. He had brought along a sketch pad, something he never traveled without packing, and made as many drawings of what he saw as he could. Some of the sculptures had to be painted on canvas, even if it was for his eyes only. The couple also visited some of the shops and bought a few more souvenirs to remind them of their visit, as if they would ever forget! Before returning to the resort that evening, they stopped in for lunch at a quaint little cafe. They tried the elk and salad, finished off with a pastry and cream dessert, covered in berries. 

 

That last night at the cabin, the couple enjoyed their final sauna, followed by one last attempt at viewing an Aurora display. They hadn't expected much since the previous two nights had given them only star-filled skies. Happily, everything that was needed aligned just right a second time. They watched in awe while the lights did dance around the sky for them one last time. They finished the night off with a lovemaking session that scalded the sheets of their comfortable bed, and left them totally satiated. It amazed them both how the thousands of times they made love still hadn't dimmed their passion or need for each other. A single touch, one to the other, could ignite such eager lust without one single word passing between them. But what amazed them even more, especially Brian, was that their relationship was far more than just a sexual attraction. They enjoyed each other's company, no matter what they were doing or where they were at. 

 

The next morning they prepared to leave the cozy cabin that had re-awakened them to the strength of their marriage. One final scan of the place brought a sigh from Justin. He had an almost wistful look on his face. Brian gathered Justin into his arms.

 

"You look sad to leave this place. I know you love the wintry snow and ice, but aren't you looking forward to returning to the less frigid streets of New York City?"

 

"It isn't that I'm sad to be going home, Brian. I was just thinking of how close I've felt to you this whole week and how much I appreciate what you've done for me. If you were trying to make up for what happened years ago when we planned a different kind of snowy trip, it wasn't necessary. That said, I would say I owe you one now and not the other way around."

 

"Look, Sunshine, don't you ever even think of doubting my dedication to us again. Yes, I know you were feeling doubts, but it doesn't matter how much time we spend apart for any reason at all, it will always be just you and me. But this I can promise you too... I will try very hard not to give you any reason for doubts in the future."

 

Justin reached for Brian's head and pulled him in for a fervent kiss. Sometime later, with luggage in hand, they were on their way back home. Brian knew he had accomplished exactly what he set out to do, when he first planned their Valentine's Day vacation. He had reinforced the ties that bound them to each other... ties that had first connected them loosely more than fifteen years earlier, but were now so strong they could never be broken, no matter what!

 

The End


End file.
